Stables and Lust
by sarronxo
Summary: Summary inside. I was bored and had no idea what to write so I hope you like it. - also warning femslash and characters are slightly occ.
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Zoey is in her Equestrian class tending to her favorite mare, Persephone. As Zoey is doing that she doesn't notice her professor, Lenobia locking the doors to the stables. What do you think will happen? (Femslash)

A/N- I got irritated when there wasn't enough femslash for this couple. Plus I was bored soo... Please enjoy and let me know if you want me to continue. ^-^

Zoey is mucking out her stall when she feels someone staring at her. She turns around and professor Lenobia is leaning against the entrance of the stall looking at her. Zoey smiles and greets the usually strict teacher. The mistress returns the greeting with a smirk, confusing the young Redbird.

Lenobia leans away from the entrance and stalks into the stall like a tiger happening upon her prey she walked up to Zoey closing in on her personal space causing Zoey to back into the wall. Lenobia then leans in to kiss Zoey's cheek up to her ear, biting the earlier before lightly tugging it. Zoey groans as mixed emotions wreck through her brain as the sensations from Lenobia's ministrations cause her womb to contract with aching passion. Zoey couldn't hold any sense of reason as the woman whom she thought as more as a mentor than Neferet was is tormenting her with her lust.

Zoey gripped her upper arms trying feebly to push away from the beautiful horse mistress. Alas, her attempts to calm this situation of forbidden lust; was like trying to stop a tornado from hitting a house, impossible.

"Please stop Lenobiaaaaaaaa!" Zoey groans as Lenobia sucks harder on her neck.

Lenobia's was lost as she tasted the skin of the young priestess in training, the one she has been after ever since the day she rode toward the new fledgling a year ago. Her clit thronged with every groan, whimper, gasp, and moan that came from Zoey's mouth. She wasn't deterred from the attempts of escape from Zoey no, she had a purpose to complete and that was to possess the girl and make her her's. Make no mistake she will never try to force herself on the young one no she just wanted to make a point. She grinned when she felt the young one's will to fight against the sensations weaken. She returned her mouth to the girl's ear that she was nibbling on before she made her marks of possession on the Z's neck; to whisper all the things she was going to do to the young priestess.

Suddenly before Lenobia could move her hand under Zoey's shirt, Z's cell phone rings, shocking both of the women. Snapping her from the haze that clouded her mind. She pushes Lenobia away from her with enough strength to cause the mistress to stumble back. She doesn't look back as she runs to the locked stable doors before she uses the power of the element of air to blast open the doors, leaving a lost and frustrated horse mistress behind.

(Lenobia's point of view)

Twenty mins before

Lenobia's class ends and everyone leaves, or so she thought. Lenobia goes to check each stall and her horses when she notices her favorite dark haired priestess brushing her mare, Persephone. Harboring feelings for her priestess, Lenobia finds this to be an opportunity to claim the beautiful fledgling. She quickly and quietly goes over to the stables' doors to lock them shut. She unbuttoned a couple buttons from her shirt and undos the ponytail holding her blonde silk hair letting cascade down to her lower back. She silently walks back to Zoey's stall before leaning against the stall awaiting the fledgling to notice her presence. As Zoey greets her she couldn't control the smirk that spread across her faceas she nods in acknowledgement. Desire clouded her better judgement, she backed Z against the wall. Beginning her assault she whispers in Zoey's ear about the naughty things she was going to do to young one's perfect body. Zoey's hazel eyes were half open, her whimpering in need for more caused Lenobia to growl at the arousing picture of Zoey in the throes of passion. Lenobia's hand slithered down to the edge of Z's shirt prepared to feel bare skin, but before she could make her ascension up the shirt, a loud ringing broke her from her focus causing to still, shocked. Z snapped seeming back to reality of the situation causing the fledgling to panic and push Lenobia back and run to the door, leaving a Lenobia in a confused and sexually frustrated state of mind. She re-buttoned her clothes and ran her hand through her hair.

She smirked, this isn't over, she thought as she went to her room. The fledgling will be hers!

A/N- So what do you guys think? Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2- interruption

Thanx **for** the reviews I hope you guys like this next chapter ^-^.

Chapter 2 - interruption

(Zoey)

I've been ignoring Lenobia for the past few days. I even went so far as to skip classes. I just can't bring myself to face her right now. Every time my eyes look at her I think about that night and how different she looked. Her gray eyes darkened with lust, her soft skin that was begging for my touch- shaking my head to rid myself of that dangerous train of thought.

It was disturbing to think of the woman she considered more a mentor to her than Neferet as a lover. Then again after finding out that Neferet is actually bat shit crazy and the whole Loren bomb that I would stay cleared from teachers for good right? Not to mention that Lenobia is a woman! Now I wasn't a homophobe by any means I had friends that were gay and have no problem with it. But I liked to think that I was perfectly straight now I'm just confused. I guess I'm bi now right?

I shook my head then gripped it with both hands as a headache pounded away at my brain. Oh how could this have happened?

Mrrow!?

Holy goddess, I thought as I jumped in the air as an orange ball of fur curled around my legs purring. Nala rubbed herself against her fledgling. The cats here at the house of night are not chosen by fledgling no the cat choses its' fledgling. I bent down to pick up Nala as she pureed and meowed as I made for my next class that I nervously walked too my equestrian class.

I walked until I reached the doors to the stables breathing deeply before opening the door. I walked inside with Nala in my arms looking at the other fledglings, some greeted me verbally others waved. I made for the equipment room to change my shoes for muck boots and some overalls to cover the rest of my clothes. After that I walked to my stall with Nala right behind me. I greeted Persephone, that knickers back to me. I smile gently as I rub her head. Lets get this started! I brushed Persephone against her strong thick neck before I got back to work.

45 minutes later

I could feel the familiar feeling of eyes staring at me and I gulped already knowing who it was, I silently started praying hoping I was wrong but alas nothing ever goes according to what I want.

Today Lenobia looked different, wilder in a way. Her eyes were narrowed and dark like a powerful storm was heading my way. I straightened and tried to be intimidating but knowing I was failing horribly I began to break the tense quiet.

"Professor Lenobia," I began only to shiver and stop my sentence as Lenobia glared angrily.

"Don't. You. Dare!" Lenobia snarled, her eyes flashed with hurt as she noticed the withdrawal from her dear fledgling. Once again Lenobia was leaning against the stall entrance with arms crossed also the stables were abandoned except by these two. She leaned off the wall to walk toward me and I froze not knowing what to do as she closed in front of me but she stopped in front of me the toes of her English leather boots a couple inches from touching the muck boots I was currently wearing.

"You have been avoiding me," Lenobia began quietly and I was having a hard time looking away from the gray eyes that captured my attention many times. The very eyes that held her hurt and ire. Suddenly a burst of anger filled my being as the recent events flashed in my mind's eye. Heath, Loren, Eric, Neferet, and Lenobia all pushed me to a point of anger I hadn't felt since leaving my mother and step-loser's house the day I was marked.

I growled making Lenobia blink confused before her eyes widen in surprise as I gripped her arms spinning us around slamming her against the wall before stopping. My breathing was already ragged from my rage now however it was hot and heavy as the all too familiar feeling of hunger raced in my instincts; sending my body's arousal to overdrive. There! Right there in front of me was Lenobia's neck bared for the soul worthy enough to mark that perfect skin with their teeth. I could see her veins through the thin membrane of skin the blood I knew tasted of the most sinful chocolate. My eyes were glued to it as my body pressed tightly with Lenobia's causing the adult vamp to groan in pleasure. My tongue peaked out to taste the lush skin, that tasted so good as I licked and sucked it shot white hot lust to my core. My teeth graze the skin of her neck now and that's when I really heard her.

"Please, please, please!" Lenobia begged as her hands gripped the back of my head tangled in my long black hair as she pushed my lips firmly to her neck.

"Please," she moaned out wrapping one leg around my hips pushing us even closer. One little bite; won't hurt; just one, I thought incoherently. Just as I was about to sink my teeth into the blonde beauty's neck a noise that chills the blood a horrible bird call that was inter mixed in a human scream rang unpleasantly throughout the stables strolling Lenobia and I at the inhumane sound.

Ravenmockers!

A/N: So what did you think?


	3. Attention! AN

I'm truly sorry for the long wait only to give an author's note.

I'm having some trouble getting over this writer's block so its making it extremely difficult to write the next three chapters. I'm working on fixing the beginning two chapters as well. Again forgive me for the errors and for the tardiness of the updates. I'm deeply express my apologies and I will try to hasten to get this done.


	4. Chapter 3- Savage

A/N: some of you are probably wandering why Zoey attacked Lenobia like that ^-^ well that will be explained in later chapters however I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Sorry for the long wait I'm trying to get over this writer's block. Freaking hard to get over those.

Oh thanx for those who are following this story it means a lot it really does.

(Zoey)

Ravenmockers!?

I ripped my mouth off of Lenobia's neck and crouched in front of her. The horses reacted badly to the sounds of the Damn demons that were created from Kalona raping my people's women. These monstrosities that plagued the house of night. The same ones that injured my grandma, I growled loudly startling Lenobia and Persephone.

"Zoey?" Lenobia said as she touched my shoulder lightly but I didn't respond to her the only thing that mattered was protecting my mate. I growled fiercely as the sound of the demons grew in volume. I never felt this before even when imprinted with Heath and Loren. This power that seems endless I could feel every thing. My senses were so high that it was intoxicating.

I could feel something in me shift like something was awakening.

Then it happened, a ravenmocker burst from the front of the stable doors. My mouth opened panting heavily as the mocker now in front of me screeching eerily. My back, arched poised to pounce, snapped and my legs pushing me forward gaving me inhuman speed as I lurched toward the beast. My left hand grasps the creature's neck squeezing harshly as it choked. The blood red eyes wide stared into my own as my grip tightened incredibly.

A rush went through me as I could feel the bones in its neck gave away like twigs. Its choked screeching resumes as it tried to escape using it's talons to rip off the flesh of my arm only for me to laugh at it's attempt to escape.

Finally I had enough my hand jerks to the left making a loud crack sound resound around me as I break its neck.

Huffing loudly I drop the creature staring at it. Suddenly a touch on my shoulder causes me to jump and turn to the next threat. Lenobia looks at me with a look of horror on her flawless face. My mind races as I think about what just happened a few moments ago.

My attack on Lenobia; the ravenmocker; the surge of power and hate that flowed through me - the absolute thrill of the kill; and the fear on Lenobia's face. Oh goddess what is happening to me!

I look toward the ground and backed up from Lenobia showing I wasn't a threat anymore. I started to shake I didn't want her to reject me. Even though I tried to avoid her, Lenobia is someone I trust and look up to I don't want to lose her. Hell I am trying to wrap my head around the passionate aggression I just performed a few minutes ago before the ravenmocker.

I shake my head rapidly too confused, too scared of my behavior. Arms wrapped around me holding me as her lips brushed my ear.

"Its ok Zoey shh," as I whimpered "its ok . Honey." She continued to whisper soothing words into my ear as she held me. Her scent began to calm as I wrap my arms around her and snuggle into her neck. Her wild blonde her caresses my cheek.

Only one thought was in my head at the moment.

What the hell is wrong with me?

A/N: I know its been a while since I posted anything up again I'm sorry I'm trying to fix the mistakes of the last couple of chapters and the future ones sorry I'll try to be faster. Also I'm sorry this is short currently working the next chapter please let me know if you like it.


	5. Attention! AN 2

I'm terribly sorry for the wait but phone app that I have been using for my story crashed so now I have to re-write the next three chapters. Please forgive me I hate posting A/N so hopefully this will be the last complication again I'm sorry for the inconvenience.


	6. Chapter 4 - unreasonable cryptic message

**Whoa dude I completely took too long to focus on my stories and for that I apologize. Hopefully you will forgive for this. ^-^**

**Anyway please enjoy. I don't own the house of night or its characters just the story. Also Zoey is Nineteen in this story I forgot to mention this just in case you're wondering. Whatever enjoy ^-^.**

After the emotional embrace I had with Lenobia I told her I wouldn't avoid her like I had been doing but I needed space to think over a few things. That was yesterday I'm still trying to wrap my head around what happened it was like I was different person I was so angry that I wasn't satisfied until I killed that raven mocker with my bare hands.

My hands cover my face, I'm turning into those psycho killers that kill without warning. Tears gather in my eyes.

I look up to Nyx's statue, I began to pray to the goddess who gifted me with elements.

"Nyx I don't have any idea of what's happening to me. Please give guidance in my time of need." The wind around me picked up and the smell of grass and roses whipped around me.

My eyes blink and suddenly I'm in a meadow filled with roses and a woman was bending down and picking one up.

"Hello Zoey bird," the familiar voice of the goddess of night, Nyx, echoed in silverlight. My hand closed over my chest as I bowed, the formal greeting of the vampyres.

"Hello Nyx," I straightened up as the woman whom I can identify as Nyx turned to me. One cannot place a simple feature of Nyx; as her features are never the same at the exactly same as if you knew her your whole life it was quite odd. But one thing is for certain. Nyx is beautiful when I see her.

"I know why you have prayed dear one, your heart is conflicted in its turmoil."

I simply looked at her to elaborate seeing as I don't really get when she says this with a sad expression, which has me on edge because I know whatever I'm going to hear I won't like it.

"W - what do you mean?"

Nyx stared at me, seemingly conflicted on what to say.

"What is it Nyx!?" Panic invaded my brain as horrible possibilities hit my head like, a metro train.

"You're turning into anot her creature of night Zoey something fiercer and stronger than any other creature. The wolf's path is for you my dear child." She said this in usually cryptic way of hers.

I didn't understand what she just said, the wolf's path? What the hell does that mean!?

"Nyx I don't understand..." it was here she cut me off her facial expression dire which I never believe is a good sign.

"You will soon enough." Was the last thing I heard the goddess of night say before in a flash of she was gone.

(Four nights later)

I still could not figure out Nyx's message I was no closer in the answer than four days ago, but I could feel something coming. I can feel it coming and I don't think it's either. I bumping into someone I let out a gasp.

"I'm so sorry," looking up my eyes locked into glowing emeralds of a familiar enemy and I sigh heavily. I just can't catch a break can I? Neferet in her dark glory with a smirk on her face. I can already tell something is about to go down.

_**Ah**_** hell!**


End file.
